


Nox Arcana

by JayDick_Hell



Series: JayDick Fic Event [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Witch!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDick_Hell/pseuds/JayDick_Hell
Summary: Dying had its ups and downs, as Jason's come to learn.The downside? Dyingsuckedand now he had to find a way to get his soul back.The upside? The witch who brought him back to life wasgorgeous.





	Nox Arcana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/gifts).



> #2 in the JayDick-Hell Fic Event!
> 
> For: Elwon  
> Random Prompt Chosen: _He hadn't expected to be brought back from the dead by a necromancer who had no idea what they were doing, but as it turns out, they weren't so bad._
> 
> I have a sort of prelude to this saved where Jason first wakes up after being resurrected by Dick. I'll probably finish it and post it later. This would have been longer but I'm _trying_ to limit my word count on these lmfao
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr: [JayDick-Hell](https://jaydick-hell.tumblr.com/)

There were a lot of downsides to dying. For starters, _you died._ It was a violent and brutal affair in Jason's case. One that left his soul screaming in rage and despair. There was also all the supernatural stuff he now had to deal with. Things he'd never noticed before but could no longer ignore once exposed to the ethereal plane. All the spirits roaming around. The strange creatures that no one would ever believe existed. The _magic._ That one took a while to get used to seeing.

Then, there were the upsides of dying. He now had a greater appreciation for things since he realized how easily he might lose them. There was also how much easier it was to ignore the little things that used to piss him off. In the grand scheme of things, they didn't matter. But the biggest upside to having died? He was brought back to life by possibly the _hottest_ person alive. Not literally, of course. One of Dick's ex's hair was actually _on fire._

Not only was Dick Grayson ridiculously gorgeous, but he was also incredibly talented and such a good person. It didn't take much for Jason to fall head over heels for him. Granted, they didn't start out the best. Dick found his dead body in a warehouse after being led there by his distraught soul. Then, when Jason woke up, he promptly freaked the fuck out. It wasn't the best way to learn that magic was real, that's for certain. Still, he was eternally grateful for the witch with glowing blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

Right now, though, Jason kind of wanted to punch him. The two were currently in one of Dick's friend's house. He had some serious connections on the mystical side and had called up to see if they could discuss Jason's current predicament. Moments later, the two were here. It was a gorgeous place, don't get him wrong. But the magic in the air was almost suffocating. That wasn't what was annoying Jason though. No, that was caused by a certain blonde haired magic user in a trench coat who was unabashedly staring at Dick like he was the last snack cake.

John fucking Constantine.

Jason's pretty sure Constantine didn't even know what Dick's face looked like because he was too busy staring at his body. Ordinarily, he'd punch someone who stared _that_ hard at Dick, but Jason wasn't stupid. Picking a fight with one of the only magic users capable of consorting with fucking _demons_ was downright insane. There was a list of magicians Jason didn't want to mess with and Constantine was somewhere in the top five, along with Dick and Zatanna.

The latter two were actually being productive and discussing plans on how to get Jason's soul back in his body. Constantine would pitch in every now and again with some absurd idea. Jason was sorely hoping they wouldn't actually go for the 'gamble it against demons in poker' suggestion. The amused smirk lifting the Brit's lips clued Jason in that he was fucking around with him. He wanted to punch the magician just a little more now.

Zatanna's giggling made him drag his attention from Constantine and to the other two magic users. Dick had let Jason's soul out of the vial it was kept in earlier so the other two could examine it. The red smoke was now looping around Zatanna, as if inspecting her. Then, it drifted back to Dick and settled on his shoulder in the form of a small, featureless person. The way it leaned against his face was almost affectionate.

"Aww, Dick, he likes you."

Zatanna cooed, though the way she shot Jason a sly look let him know that she was absolutely teasing him. _Goddamn magicians_. His blushing didn't help to hide that fact. Dick just laughed lightly before he brought out the protective vial. The soul seemed almost reluctant to leave its perch on his shoulder. Still, it obeyed and drifted inside. It appeared their business here was done. Jason had to refrain from sighing in relief. Dick gave his departing hugs and Jason shook their hands. John had a saucy sort of grin as they shook hands. Then, he winked at Jason. Jason, in turn, narrowed his eyes slightly. He honestly wasn't sure if he was being hit on or teased about Dick and it bothered him. He was still slightly frowning in confusion when they made it back to Dick's apartment. Dick just sighed and put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Try not to fry your brain thinking too hard, Jay."

That earned him a light shove from Jason and an indignant snort. The very slight smile lifting his lips was the only hint that he found it more amusing than insulting. Dick rewarded him with a bright grin.

"Y'know, there's nothing to be jealous about, right?"

That actually caused Jason to sputter in surprise. He thought he was doing pretty good at keeping his feelings hidden from the witch. Jason tried to play it off coolly.

"Jealous? Why the hell would you think I'm jealous?"

It was casually said, no hint that he was right at all. Dick just gave him an amused look as he came to stand close before him.

"Oh, I don't know...Your _soul_ told me?"

Jason opened his mouth to respond but he couldn't think of anything to rebuke that. His cheeks heated up and he snapped his mouth shut. There was no way he could just be like 'Nah, my soul's a liar.' Souls _don't_ lie. Honestly, he's not even sure they _can_. After another moment of embarrassed silence, he let out a huff.

"I can't believe my own soul snitched on me."

He sounded more like a pouting child than anything. It had Dick laughing out loud. Well, Jason could accept that, he guesses. Dick's laugh could probably make flowers grow, it was so sweet sounding. The witch wrapped him in a light hug and gave him a soft kiss. It made Jason's heart soar. He wound his arms around Dick and kissed back fervently. The way he's been wanting to do for some time now. When they finally parted with soft pants, Dick gave him a little grin.

"Like I said, _nothing_ to be jealous about."

It was then that he decided that having his soul snitch on him wasn't all that bad. And dying? Totally worth it if it meant being here with Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [that time Constantine didn't even notice Dick lacked a face bcus he was too busy staring at his butt](https://s10.postimg.org/y1zisonll/Untitled.png) lol
> 
> Alright, Constantine and Zatanna are easily two of my fav characters. I very vaguely glossed over them here bcus I was focusing on the JayDick. Though, I absolutely intend on bringing them in fully to the other parts of this. They're too good not to be utilized (along with other magic users like Doctor Fate and Raven)


End file.
